A bond like no other
by Sizzy lover4eva
Summary: This is a story based on the relationship of Katherine and Nadia, if she agreed to go with her in 07x05. This means that any storyline after 07x05 is disregarded in this fanfic :) Basically it's a story full of love, drama, hate. Contains Kalijah as well :)
1. Leaving with her

I watched her face, twisted. I can see the tears glistening in her eyes, waiting to burst. Should I leave with her despite he fact that I will die in the matter...of months? I closed my eyes, thinking about the future we could've had, or we would've had if papa didn't strip her away from me. I tossed through the memories and then I found the one...the one that have me happiness after 500 years. The happiness that even being with Elijah couldn't give me, the moment when I realized my daughter was alive. I looked at her once more. She could never understand or feel the pain I felt, when I had to compress my feelings in the hall. Pretending I didn't know her was one of the hardest things I've done. She doesn't know, how much my hurt burned when I told her I didn't care about her...or how warm I felt when she remembered what I said about junk food. Then I saw her again in the dorm, my bad swung over her shoulder, her face painted with a smile.

"I'm going to leave, and I was hoping you'd come with me...you know spend some time together bond or even go back to Bulgaria." Nadia said.

I stared into her eyes, her tone almost everything was a replica of me, would it be worth it to break her heart later and be more painful, or now with less pain? Would it be selfish even for me to do this to my daughter? Shouldn't she also have a say in all this? I sighed, then sucked in a big breath...this may be the most important decision in my life. I stepped forward reaching out to her, "Yes Nadia I would love to." God damn! Being a human was making me so weak. I could feel tears threatening to fall. I thought about my answer again. Maybe it was the right decision to go with her, maybe we could live happily...no...we can't because I will die soon.

I watched her face, her smile widening as she looked at him full of surprise and...love? "what are we waiting for." She said as she led me out quickly, as if scared I was gonna be lost if she loosened her grasp. "Slow down hot pea...I'm fragile now days." I said to her, my wrist was actually throbbing from the pressure she was applying. Nadia gave me an apologetic look and took her hand off me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked, playing with my hair, then examining my wrist

"Anywhere we want." Nadia replied, a smile playing in her lips

"I...actually have a place I want to go to." Katherine said biting her lips

"Where...?" She asked, her expression was hard to read

"New Orleans." I replied

**Please read and review! Tell me what you thought or if you have any ideas of what should happen :) this is also working towards Kalijah.**


	2. New Orleans

Nadia quickly unlocked her car and I took my spot on the right side since I'm not driving. Nadia looked at me again. I don't know why, but her face looked scared and worried. She started the engine without taking her eyes off me. As the engine roared loudly, we started moving onto the main street. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness engorge me.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed varies signs that had the words, '_Welcome to New Orleans' _written all over it. I took in a breath and then her voice rang, "Finally awake." she said, her eyes focused on the road though I swear I could feel them tracing my face. "Yeah." I replied plainly. Buildings, trees, people passed us and finally I noticed a large mansion alone. Nadia grinned and stepped onto the pedal and before long they arrived outside of the mansion. I sucked in my breath again and opened the door, as I approached the house, I gripped onto Nadia's hand once, for reassurance...? I don't know. I pressed the doorbell and hoped that Klaus isn't home. Though I lost my vampire powers, I could still hear the faint footsteps approaching the door. Hearing a crack, I braced myself with what's gonna happen. I looked up, meeting his eyes. Those eyes that once only looked at me with infinite forgiveness, with love. Now all I could see was the hollowness in his soul and how hurt he was. "Elijah." I choked out, keeping my tears at bay.

Elijah glanced at me coldly and replied, "Katherine." I stared into his eyes, hurt. "You never call me Katherine." I said, my eyes still fixed on his, no my Elijah would still love me, like he said always will love me. "That was before you broke my heart over and over and over!" Elijah said in a hurt tone. I took my chances, after all what have I got to lose with him. I hugged him tight, "I need you Elijah, whether you believe it or not, I need and I love you...I want you to meet someone." I said softly, before he could say anything else I pulled away and walked next to Nadia. "This is Nadia Petrova my daughter." I said looking at Elijah for any sign or emotion. He merely stared back at me, with disbelief, "Your daughter? how...?" I shook my head, "Its a long story...but I wanted you to come with us on a trip to bulgaria, Elijah I don't want us to be apart anymore, I love you I know this is weird coming out of my mouth, but I need you as much as I need nadia." Nadia looked at me surprised, though I could see her smile brightly, like a child who just received the best christmas present. Elijah on the otherhand stared at his hand, he sighed before saying, "..."

**What will Elijah say? Whats gonna happen to this unlikely couple? **

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating school has been consuming!**


	3. Airport

Elijah on the otherhand stared at his hand, he sighed before saying, "Why can I never say no to you Katerina." He kissed me, soft on my lips, I grinned against his lips.

"I take that as a yes?" I said as I pulled away.

"Always." Elijah replied.

Nadia cleared her throat, "You two lovebirds, keep in mind I'm your daughter and it is still disturbing to see your 500 years old mum kiss someone."

I laughed at my daughter's quirkiness, "Yet I have to live with the stories of matt, his sister and you going at each other...?"

Nadia chuckled, "I bet you've done something like that with people."

I shush her and wrapped my arms tightly against Elijah, "Shall we go now?"

"We shall." Bothe Elijah and Nadia replied in sync

As we walked out of the house, I couldn't help but wonder, how the hell did I suddenly become so lucky? My memories come rushing back, from being tricked by a guy and then bearing his child. Giving birth but have the baby stripped away from me the moment she was born. The humiliation I got from my Traveller father, the act of being disowned. Meeting a psycho path who I thought was my true love, and I threw away the one I should've cherished. Then running from that psycho Klaus for 500 years as a vampire. Of course then the memories of the Salvatore brothers. To think about it my life in these 500 years has given nothing but misery. I tired so hard to keep myself alive yet being alive only cause my pain and suffering. Now when I can't help but stop trying to save my life, my life was perfect, so perfect I never want to leave never want to dispose this moment. This was the life I always wanted not the one I had. I have my daughter and the man I love, we are visiting bulgaria, what else could someone like me ask for?

As we reached the car, I took the back seat whilst Nadia joined me at the back. Elijah took the drivers seat and said, "Ladies, do we have the plane tickets?"

Nadia chuckled, "We have a 500 years old vampire along with a original vampire, I'm sure we can get on the plane without tickets."

I stroked her hair softly, "Elijah, come on really?"

Elijah couldn't help but smile, "Fine. what ever you want you get Miss Petrova...this is to the both of you." He added softly to himself, "Like mother like daughter."

The car zoomed passed the streets, before I even realised we've reached the air port already, people from all over the world gathered. "Katerina what airline are we going on?" Elijah asked.

I stood there and thought for a second, "Any, as long as all 3 of us are on board."


End file.
